


Going insane in silence.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: While sitting on a cliff, Riku thinks about who really gave the paopu fruit to Sora...
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)





	Going insane in silence.

** Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is by Squaresoft and Disney. **   
  
  
"Hey! Hey you!" he shouted to the point-haired boy who was running across the beach without so much as a care. "I fought for this territory from Tidus!"   
"Eh?" the brown-haired boy stopped and turned around as he looked at the silver-haired one looking down on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."   
Riku, taken aback, gave the kid a quizzical look with one eyebrow raised. "You wimp. Why'd you stop running?"   
Then, he bonked him on the head with his gloved hand as the boy ran away laughing. "OW! You tricked me!"   
"My name's Riku!" the silver-haired boy said as he chased the pointy-haired one. "What's yours?!"   
"Sora!" he answered while running faster with his hands in fists and trying to get ahead of opponent.   
Riku lifted up his chin and bent forward while crouching a little to run past Sora. Sora's eyes opened wide as Riku stood in front of him with his hand out and said, "Stop."   
"AAH!" Sora shouted as he fully collided with Riku head on.   
  
As Riku spat out some sand from his mouth, he looked up at Sora and smirked at him as Sora's blue eyes stared down at Riku with his hands to either side of Riku's head. "Eheheh."   
"Get off me," Riku said as he pushed his palm through Sora's chest and Sora rolled to one side.  
While he was sitting up to brush off the sand from his clothes and hair, Riku stood up and did the same. He held out his hand to Sora. "You dope."   
Sora, who had a pout on his face, became frustrated from this boy's arrogance.    
  
Who did he think he was anyway? Almost made him seem like he was Tidus too!   
  
Sora began to laugh to himself.  
"Sure, Tidus…" he thought to himself.   
"What're you laughing at?" Riku asked with a sore expression on his face.   
"You." Sora smiled devilishly. "Maybe?"   
"Come back here!"    
  
An angry Riku ran after Sora, who was running for the tree filled with star fruit, the one called paopu. It was also the spot that Riku would later claim as his own…  
Because of this rivalry, they’d become friends, but Sora couldn't ever understand why Riku would always sit on a ledge and look at the sea.    
  
When they were a bit older, he asked Riku one day.   
"What's so interesting up here anyway? Come down and let's go challenge Tidus and the others," Sora asked while patting Riku on the shoulder.   
Riku held Sora's hand for a moment, then he instantly brushed it off. He shook his head as he rejected the offer. "Naw, not today."   
Sora sat beside him and sighed. "You never want to play with us anymore."   
His friend said nothing as he continued to look at the ocean below them and then at the horizon.   
  
There was something strange about Riku's manner, but of course, Sora could never understand what his friend ever thought about. He was always like that.   
  
Always so distant.   
  
Again, Sora put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "If there's anything you want to talk about, let me know okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
Sora then took his hand away and elbowed Riku. "I mean it."  
Riku looked at Sora and smiled. "Yeah, sure. Happy?"   
They each put one hand in a fist and hit their fingers upon one another's.   
  
** +/+/+/+/+/ **   
  
When everyone had gone home for that day, Sora climbed back to the ledge to where Riku was. This time, Riku was eating a paopu fruit.   
  
"It's time to go home. C'mon, Riku," Sora encouraged as he smiled at Riku. Instead, Riku kept his back to him and shook his head.   
Sora sat beside Riku. "Just what's up, Riku?"   
Riku, with a deadpan look, shoved the fruit in front of Sora.   
Knowing the old myth that went with this fruit, Sora slowly shook his head. "Uh, I'm not hungry."   
"You haven't eaten for most of the day, Sora," Riku slightly scolded. "Eat it."   
Sora looked at Riku for a moment, and then at the fruit. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Whatever," he found himself saying as he took the half-eaten fruit from Riku's hands.   
Riku's eyes glanced sideways at Sora, who was eating the fruit hungrily.    
Then, he sighed.   
  
Kairi and Sora had drawn a picture inside the cave. They gave each other the paopu fruit there.  
Did that really count?   
  
As he looked quietly at Sora, he wanted to hit himself for thinking about something so stupid. He wanted to share this fruit with both of them because he wanted to always be with them. They were his best friends after all…   
  
…but was that all?   
  
He used to be slightly mean to Kairi, even though she didn't really notice it. Riku had been slightly annoyed at the prospect of sharing his best friend with a girl.  
Well, that was until he found himself being very fond of the girl.   
  
Only, when he took the paopu fruit, the person he had teased Sora about was Kairi.   
  
"Stupid…" he mumbled to himself.   
"What?" Sora, dumbfounded, stopped eating the fruit for a second.   
"Nothing," Riku answered harshly. "Just keep on eating."   
  
It was because he had found himself wanting to give it to Sora all along. And stupid Sora, who liked Kairi and wouldn't ever think of him that way, didn't get it when he joked around about giving it to Kairi.   
  
"I gave it to you first, baka," he thought to himself.   
  
Sora didn't remember the time when he had hurt himself so badly because they stayed this late on the island. He took care of him and gave him that paopu fruit without both of them knowing what the legend was until Tidus had told them.   
  
"I want to leave this island," he told Sora with a frustrated tone. "It's so boring here."   
Sora blinked at him with the juice running down the side of his mouth. "Why? I've always liked it here."   
"I'm going to lose my mind here." Riku stood up and kept his eyes on the horizon that had already faded into darkness.   
"Riku…" Sora looked at Riku with concerned eyes.   
  
He had brushed it off until now, but as he looked at Sora with a forlorn look…  
…he knew that wouldn't be for long.   
  
I'm going to lose my mind. It's too quiet here.  
I've got to get away from you before I look at you any more differently…   
  
And I can't stand looking at you with her on your mind.   
  
  
** Owari. / The End. **

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new Kingdom Heart's 'special' and frankly, I was telling my little brother, "I made a story about a girl who's heart was separated from her soul too!" Ah, Riku is so hot and when I first saw that sequence while playing…well, the part where Riku gave the paopu fruit to Sora, things started turning inside of my head since then. And this is what came out, though I'm sure many have already done this. But that's all right with me.  
> (After all, I was 'bribed' to buy the game. I love Squaresoft and my brother 'convinced' me by saying, "Hey Ate, I heard it has Cloud and Sephiroth." "When's it coming out again?" I answered back. And then, months later, I stole the free poster and gave him the game. Sora was hot, but Riku…whohoo.)  
> I know this is short, but I hope I'll think of something to write later. ^_^ Right now, I just wanted to capture the feel of a boy realizing he loves his friend more than he thought…


End file.
